


Kitchen Skills (#83 Pie)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [214]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian works on his kitchen skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitchen Skills (#83 Pie)

  
It had taken Ian a week and nearly destroying the kitchen to get it right. Luckily Alan was fishing and Charlie was at a conference. Ian had found the card tucked away in the pages of a 70’s edition of the _Joy of Cooking_. The writing was faded and the edges tattered.

For the final attempt he timed it so it would be ready just as Charlie got home.

Charlie came through the front door and sniffed the air just as Ian came out of the kitchen.

“Ian that smells like mother’s lemon meringue pie?”

Ian smiled. “Happy birthday.”


End file.
